Podemos Bailar Eternamente ON HOLD
by livingdream98
Summary: Tailynn Hart is gifted, so much so that she's been living the dream since she was only 14. But how much can just one simple conversation with Joey's manager change her life, even for the rest of her dancing career. Joey never went back to school, his heart was set on dancing, what will he think of his new dance partner?
1. Life gave you the chance

Dancing was my passion, life had given me a chance to tour with Joey Parker, the teen pop sensation that chose his job over finishing his last year of high school, compared to other girls, I didn't want him; my heart didn't lust after him. As far as I was concerned he was just the guy that we helped out a bit when he performed.

Yep, this is my attitude towards all of you who lust after somebody that you are clearly never going to get, but hey it's cute up to a certain extent, from then on it gets painfully hilarious.

But maybe my interpretation would change from now, I'd been pulled over by his manager during rehearsals for another one of his songs for the tour.

"You've been chosen to dance lead with Joey" She said, this woman kinda scared me a little, but I guess that's why she's his manager.

I could not believe what I was hearing, I'd never danced lead for anything, "Why me?" I simply asked.

"You've got rhythm, you could dance to anything if we needed you to, you don't need music" she said, offering a smile, she didn't scare me- as much!

"What song is it?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"Dance with me" she replied, "It'll be a smooth but sharp tango that'll wow the crowd; I know you can do it, Joey thinks you can too".

I had to breath, breath Tailynn, okay it's just a dance, "Okay, we'll start after these rehearsals, good luck" she smiled as she walked off to take a phone call".

I looked over at Joey, he smiled at me and carried on dancing. I heard the choreographer "From the top everyone! You're all doing great!".


	2. I'm not what you think I am

JOEY POV

First day of rehearsals for my new dance, and how excited am I to dance with yet another stranger? Not very.

"It's just another dance mom" I sighed.

"Would you listen to yourself?" my mom said, "Give the press what they want for a change".

"I don't want a girlfriend yet mom" I groaned, sick of this subject altogether, "It's not fair if we can't see each other". My mom clearly didn't understand the term love when it came to teens like me.

Mom's phone started ringing, "We'll discuss this later" she said as she walked off to take the call, leaving me in a state of desertion in the dance studio that I'd dominated since becoming that teen pop sensation that I regretted sometimes, please don't ask. I mean I just want to be normal, even if only for a day or two, I can't remember what it's like to go out without someone snapping on their camera.

I started fixing up the speakers for the dance, I heard someone walk in almost in complete silence, and I looked up to see some girl standing against the mirror.

"I don't bite" I smiled.

"I know" she smiled.

"Right Joey and name I don't know" Chris walked in, one of the choreographers that was joining me on my tour, "Name?"

"Tailynn" the girl answered, unusual but cute name. What am I saying?!

"A little piece of advice" Chris began, "You two need to find some sort of way to connect when you perform, and a tango needs to be somewhat hypnotising and connecting with your partner".

"Well we both dance" I said, "Now feeling incredibly stupid".

"That's all I could think of" Tailynn smiled.

"There's a start" Chris said in hope, "OK, well Joey you know the dance, hoping that Tailynn" she nodded from the correct name, "does too".

Chris left and we had learnt the dance within an hour, but Tailynn just seemed like she wasn't being herself, I was hoping that it was just me though.

"I'm not who everyone thinks I am" I said, dropping her hands, "I'm not that selfish jerk who only cares about money".

"I know" Tailynn smiled, "I'm just not what you call in my comfort zone".

My mission now was to make her laugh, or at least smile, "Well if all else fails we can always improvise".

"I can't imagine what you have in mind for that" she laughed, hallelujah! She's back to what I think is her normal self.

"Well in that case" I said walking back to the stereo, "Why don't we carry on?".

She smiled again, we danced a few more times and decided to call it a day.

"Same place tomorrow?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yep" I smiled, "You're really good, but you should know that already".

"Thanks" she smiled, "And I think I have been told that already".

I rolled my eyes and laughed, my phone started ringing this time, "Catch you later" I said, realising that she was already walking away, "I'm that boring" I laughed.

She turned around, "If I told you that, I'd be telling a big lie" she smiled, "Bye Joey".

I waved as I accepted the call, I was barely able to open my mouth even a little before paparazzi babbled on about something that was unable to be translated by mankind. I couldn't quite catch anything so I cancelled the call.


End file.
